fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tami Knows Best
" " is the 2nd episode of Season 3, and the 39th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on October 8, 2008. Synopsis Tami defends her choice, despite the whole town hating her. Matt searches for a way to help his grandma and must find his long lost mother. Eric continues to help Smash. Tim and Lyla face a roadblock in their relationship. Tyra runs for office. Plot Tim got a letter of interest from Oklahoma which excites Lyla and Billy. Tami talks to a reporter about reallocating the money for academics. Matt takes his grandma to the doctor and learns that she hasn't been taking her medication. The doctor says that his grandma is no longer able to handle her own affairs. Tami waits up to read the article but learns that the article is targeted more about her marriage than about the school. Smash works out with Coach Taylor in the morning before work. Coach Taylor tries to get Smash a walk-on but it's not the right time. Tami gets visited by Mayor Rodell and Buddy about the jumbotron. Buddy and Lyla have dinner but Lyla gets upset when Buddy starts bashing on Tim and asks her if she's using protection. Tami asks Eric if she did the right thing with the money but he avoids answering her by going to take care of Gracie. Tyra is running for office but someone does graffiti on one of her posters. She takes it to the vice principal but he just tells her that she can't expect to come into the race late and get respect. Matt goes to see a lawyer about his grandma. The lawyer tells him that he could become an emancipated minor in order to take care of her but he says he doesn't want that. Coach Taylor has Smash and Tim practice against each other but Smash gets upset when Tim pushes him. Matt tries to convince his grandma to take the pills but she won't hear it. Matt goes outside and starts kicking some boxes. Julie finds him and asks him whats wrong. He tells her about his grandma. Lyla takes Tim shopping for dinner with her Dad. Landry tries to help Tyra with her signs. Tyra decides to get help from stripers but this upsets the vice principal and Tami. Coach Taylor goes to visit Smash and asks him if he should be calling schools about him. Smash says that he thinks he was just great because he was playing for the Panthers. Coach Taylor tells him to suck it up and be a man and to meet him at the field later. Tyra tells the student body that they aren't going to get laid at prom if they let Jenny plan it which is why they should vote for her. After a winning game, the team heads to Apple Bees. Coach Tayor is approached by a parent who wants to see JD play. Tami tells Eric that no one is making eye contact with her. Eric tells her that maybe her first decision she made as principal might have been questionable. Matt's grandma tells him how when he was a baby he loved football. She starts to cry and he hugs her. Matt goes to Landry's house in the middle of the night and asks him to borrow his car. He goes in search of his mom and finds her. He asks her to sign the papers so he can become an emancipated minor. Tyra tells Tami that she won the election but Tami is upset about how she won it. Smash is at the field when the whole team shows up to help him train. Tim and Lyla go to dinner with Buddy and Joe and Katie McCoy, JD's parents. Buddy pulls Tim aside and tells him that he doesn't like him and to not jeopardize his relationship with Joe. The dinner doesn't go great and Tim and Lyla get into a fight about it. Tim thinks that Lyla is trying to change him but Lyla says she isn't. They break up. Buddy goes over to Tami and Eric's and tells Tami that the funds have been frozen until after a hearing with the superintendent. Coach Taylor gets a call and goes to see Smash. He tells him that in two weeks he has a walk on tryout. Tim gets home and finds Tyra in his house. He begins to undress because he's uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing. Lyla shows up with a cheeseburger because she felt bad about dinner. Matt is driving home when he drives by the Apple Bee's and sees Julie. He offers to give her a ride home. On the way, he tells her that he's no an emancipated minor. She makes him stop so she can show him the car she's gonna buy. She tells him if he's really nice to her she'll give him a ride to school. Quotes Grandma Saracen: You've always loved football, Matty. I remember when you were two years old, you were trying to throw a football and it was bigger than you were. And you were such a sweet baby, such a sweet, sweet baby. But here you are all grown up taking care of everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know. Matthew? I love you. Matt: I know. I, I love you, too, grandma. (she starts crying) Grandma, hey. (Matt hugs her) Grandma Saracen: You are such a good boy. Matt: That's because I was raised by you. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes